Most conventional toilet seat assemblies include a seat and a lid. The seat and the lid typically are connected to a toilet body by two hinged brackets. Each hinged bracket has a hole that lines up with a mounting hole on the toilet body. To secure the toilet seat assembly to the toilet body, bolts are strung through the brackets and the underlying mounting holes. These bolts are held in place by nuts. The bolt heads often are covered with caps for aesthetic purposes.
Conventional toilet seat assemblies can be difficult to clean. This is at least partially due to gaps created in and around the hinge area. For example, a large gap often is created between the brackets and below the back portion of the seat. Another gap is created between the back portion of the seat and the back portion of the lid. Other gaps are created within and around the hinge area when the seat or lid is moved.
In addition to gaps, conventional toilet seat assemblies, when installed, create sharp angles and edges, which also are difficult to clean. For example, the moving parts of the hinge area typically separate and create sharp angles when the seat or lid is moved. Other sharp angles are created around the hinge area where it meets the mounting surface. In addition, the middle portions of the back sides of the seat and lid typically are exposed and difficult to access.
Toilet seat assemblies, particularly in hotels and public restrooms, require regular cleaning. Gaps, edges, sharp corners, and numerous exposed surfaces make it difficult to adequately clean the hinge areas of conventional toilet seat assemblies. Simply wiping the hinge area with a rag or paper towel usually is not sufficient. In fact, most common cleaning techniques are ill suited for penetrating gaps and conforming to sharp corners.
There is a need for toilet seat hinges that are easier to clean, such as toilet seat hinges that have fewer gaps, edges, sharp corners and/or exposed surfaces when incorporated into toilet seat assemblies and installed on toilet bodies.